New Love another beginning
by Dreampool
Summary: twilight just got back from the human world and she begins to have feelings for flash Sentry. While their love blooms one pony just has to get in the way of it all. I hav some Ocs in here. Flashlight fic. set after equestria girls
1. something new

I walked in front of my friends and cadence. I had just got back from the human world. "I want to tell you everything girls I really do but i am so tired after all that dancing." i moaned.

"Dancing?" They all said in usion.

I collided with something hard and i fell backwards. I looked up only to be looking at none other than flash Sentry. He held out a hoof to help me up. I gladly took it. "we really need to stop bumping into each other like this princess." Flash said.

The girls just stared at me in confusion. I blushed. "who was that? I asked. "He is the new member of the castle guard. Flash Sentry I think. why do you know him?" Cadence replied.

"Not exactly." I said will a small smile and a light blush still on my cheeks.

The girls started walking behind me but Applejack stayed behind and said "ooh some pony's got a crush on the new guy."

I twitched and walked faster. "No!No i don't!" I denied.

Rarity gasped. "She does she absolutely does!" Rarity squealed. The blush on my cheeks got brighter. "What don't be ridiculous. I don't even know him. he just..." I stated.

"he totally reminds you of a guy that you met in the other world. he played guitar and was in a band and helped prove that you didn't destroy the decorations for the big dance so you could still run for princess at the big dance then ask you to dance at the dance! * Inhale* Right?!" Pinkie said.

I just stared at her. I glanced at Spike then back at her. 'How did you know that?" I questioned pinkie. "Just a hunch!" She said with a smile. she bounced off. I rolled my eyes then put a hoof around Spike.

Today was an interesting day.

* * *

_I Looked into those big blue eyes and a soft whisper came to my ear "I love you" _My dream was cut short with a sharp pain in my side. i open my eyes and groan. "Morning Princess" a voice said. I groaned. "Do you really have to wake me up spike?" I whined. I stuck my head under the soft pillow.

"that wasn't me twi." Spike mumbled. I took the pillow off my head and turned around to be face to face with Flash Sentry. A blush quickly took form on my cheeks."Hi Flash what are you doing here?" I stuttered. "Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armour request you for breakfast." Flash stated. "Thank you Flash." I said.

I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror of the vanity. I Levitated a brush and brushed my mane until all the knots in my mulberry mane were out.I put on my crown and walked downstairs.

"Hi twily how did you sleep?" Shining asked me. "Fine." I replied. I sat down and we were served crystal berry nectar and other various crystal kingdom foods. Shining Armour and Cadence stood up and Cadence clinked a crystal spoon on a crystal cup gathering every ponies attention.

"Ahem Cadence and I have big news for you all to hear." Shining Armour stated. Every pony stared at the lovely couple.

"I'm Pregnant." Cadence said with a huge smile.

My eyes widened and I spit my drink out all over princess Luna and Celestia. "Hold on a second." Pinkie said before taking a sip of the nectar then spitting it out all over Rainbow dash Cadence and Shining Armour. "Wow congratulations you guys is it a boy or a girl?" I asked them. "They're both girls." Shining Said. My jaw dropped "Wow I am going to be an Aunt with twin nieces." I said. I stood up hugged princess cadence and my BBBFF and left.

* * *

i opened the doors and walked outside. I needed some fresh air to help clear my mind. i collided with something head on. "ow!" i exclaimed while rubbing my horn. "I'm sorry princess I didn't see you there." A deep voice said.

I looked up and crystal blue eyes met my purple ones. I blushed. "Oh hi flash what are you doing out here?" i stammered. "I was going out for my lunch break wanna join me Princess?" Flashed asked. He blushed a bit. i nodded.

"So Flash where are we going?" I asked him. he smirked. "You'll see" he said. He winked. An outdoor café made out of sky blue crystals is where we were heading. 'Wow those crystals are sky blue. What is this the Sky Blue Cafe?" i joked. Flash stopped and looked at me confused. "how did you know that?" He said. I cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" i questioned. "The café is called Sky blue owned by my Mother Sparkling Sky." Flash finished. He smiled. I smiled back.

We walked in and sat down at one of the tables. A Crystal blue Pegasus waitress with a royal blue mane and tail with crystal blue streaks and sky blue eyes. Her eyes settled on flash. She gave a big smile. "Flashy how are you sweetie?" The mare said. She hugged Flash. Flash blushed. "Moom! I am good thank you very much." Flash muttered. I giggled. The mare looked at me and gasped. "And who might we have here flashy? A marefriend perhaps?" Sky asked. She smirked. Both of us blushed at the thought.

"No Mom I am just treating her out to lunch. Princess this is my mom Sparkling sky." He gestured. His mom widened her eyes. "Princess? As in Princess Twilight Sparkle?" Sky asked. I blushed and waved my hoof. "Hi Miss Sky its an honor to meet you." I said. She shook my hoof so hard when she let go it was still shaking. It was like meeting Apple jack all over again. Flash Stopped my hoof from shaking. "Honor to meet me? it a real HONOR to meet you your highness." sky said. "Anyways what will it be and its on the house!" Sky said with a smile. "I will have a strawberry smoothie with a crystal berry parfait and the daisy sandwich combo." I asked. "I will have my usual mom." Flash stated. She took our orders and left.

"So princess why don't you tell me bout yourself?' flash asked.

"Well i am the sixth element of harmony; magic. i was princess Celestia's protoge for 5 years. i lived in canterlot until i moved to pony ville and met the girls and the other elements of harmony. my parents are nightlight and Twilight Velvet. My older brother is Shining Armour and my sister-in-law is Princess cadence and I will have two nieces in 7 months. My favorite Flower is the Lilac I love my Number 1 Assistant spike like a little brother. I love astronomy and books. I am single. that's pretty much it." I finished.

"wow your brother is Prince Shining armor and if cadence is your sister-in-law then that means she is pregnant?" Flash asked. i nodded. "twin fillies" I said.

"Ok your turn." I said.

"well I lived in canterlot for about 2 years before I moved to manehattan for 5 then I moved back to canterlot until the crystal empire appeared. we have lived here ever since. My parents are Sparkling Sky and Platinum Sentry owners of Sky Blue Cafe and Retired Captain of Crystal empire guards.I have A older sister named Dawning Sky an older brother named Bold Sentry a Little brother named Silver Sentry and his twin sister Crystal Sky. My brother and I always wanted to be a royal guard. Right now my brother Bold Sentry is Princess Cadence's personal guard. My sister is working here and my twin siblings are probably with their friends Jade and Opal. I live in the castle with my parents and siblings courtesy of your Brother and Cadence. I was best and strongest in my flight school but also the shyest. I am single and I just broke up with my old Marefriend Golden glimmer about a month pretty much it." He finished

My eyes and Jaw widened throughout the story. "Wow sounds amazing you have a big family maybe I can meet them while I am here in the crystal empire." I suggested.

He blushed. A pale orange Pegasus waitress with green eyes and a sky blue mane and tail came over and put our food down and Glanced at me then at flash she smirked. "well looky here my little bro with a mare? So ah take it you finally got over Golden Glimmer eh?" the pale mare said.

Flash blushed. "Dawning Sky Princess Twilight Sparkle. Princess, Dawning Sky." Flash Introduced. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Sky." I said. "Miss sky? Shoot. Just call me Dawn your highness." Dawn said in a southern accent similar to Apple jack's.

"I see you have a southern accent my close friend Apple Jack Apple has a southern accent too. She Big MacIntosh Granny Smith and Applebloom all run Sweet apple acres in pony vill." I said taking a small sip of my smoothie.

Dawn gasped. "Apple jack apple? Why shoot I knew her when I was a filly in manehatten and once she left for home in ponyVille i still visited her. Why do y'all know where she is now?" She asked me. "When we are done we are heading back to the castle where she is you can see then ok?" I compromised. A wide smile took over the mare's face. "thank ya kindly princess." she said and trotted away.

We finished our meal in peace and we got Dawn and started to head back to the castle.

* * *

We trotted out of the café and to the castle. Every pony was outside playing enjoying the beautiful day.

Dawn and Flash flanked me on either side. We were walking so close our coats touched. We both had a light blush on our faces. A pony came up behind Flash and tugged on his tail. He stopped cold. I stopped and me and Dawn turned around.

A little Ice blue filly was hugging flash. They were both smiling. "Gotcha!" said a squeaky voice. I turned to look at Dawn on the floor with a silvery colt laughing with dawn.

Flash and The filly came up and she examined me closely. "Are you Really a Princess?" She said in a Squeaky voice. 'I knelt down. "Princess Twilight Sparkle is my name and who are you young filly?" i asked her. "I am Crystal sky your highness." she smiled at me. the Little colt got off Dawn and said "The names Silver Sentry fastest flyer in the Crystal kingdom probably in Equestria!" He boasted.

"You sound like my friend Rainbow Dash." I said. He gasped "you know Rainbow dash?!" He exclaimed. I laughed. "Yes yes I do. Do you want to meet her? we are going to see my friends now." I asked them. "Would one of them happen to be Rarity?' Crystal asked me. I nodded. She Smiled "i am there!" She squealed.

* * *

We headed off to the castle. Two crystal guards opened the big doors for us. All of them were in the throne room. Dawn, Crystal and Silver shrieked. Then bowed in respect to The princesses.

Shining Armour gave Flash a glance then spoke to him swiftly in the ear. A Bead of sweat rolled down Flash's neck and he nodded. He and Shining Left the room going who knows where.

"golly Applejack is that you?" Dawn said. Apple Jack turned around and let out a surprised gasp. "Dawnin Sky is that y'all?" Apple jack asked her. She nodded. They ran over to each other and hugged.

"OmigoshOmigoshOmigoshomigoshomigosh! Rainbow Dash! YOU ARE RAINBOW DASH THE FASTEST AWESOMENESS COOLEST PONY IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA!" Silver shouted Silver. Rainbow Dash Gave a smile. "The One and Only." She said.

Crystal approached Rarity. "Wow you are Rarity. The prettiest most fashionable pony in all equestria. Not to mention a brilliant Dress designer!" Crystal praised. "why thank you darling I absolutely love your Mane such wonderful shades of blue." Rarity complimented. She put a hoof on her chin. "Oh Idea! You just gave me an idea for a wonderful winter clothing line! Come with me darling I must measure you!" rarity exclaimed. Crystal was picked up in blue magic. Rarity left the room to go to her room with Crystal floating with a starstruck smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes. "hey cadence? Do you know where Shining and Flash went?" i asked the pink alicorn. she pointed with her hoof to the meeting room.

i carefuly walked to the meeting room a few doors down. The door was cracked a bit and I could hear voices inside. I looked through the crack and heard the voices.

"So what are your reguards with my little sister twily?" Shining asked him as he paced back in forth in front of Flash. While Flash was standing there trying not to shake in fear of my older brother. "I like her more than a friend and It was a lunch date sir nothing bad or inaproppiate happened I promise you." Flash stammered. A Blush Over took my cheeks. 'Flash likes me and he might ask me out.' In my mind i was screaming yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yesssss!

"Ok Sentry but let me warn you if you hurt Twily i will make sure you regret it." he growled. Flash started shaking and whimpered "yes sir!"

they started walking towards the door and i quickly hid behind a crystal plant. Flash Sentry darted out of the room and ran down the hall. Shining just stood there. I came up behind him.

I cleared my throat. Shining Whipped around and a blush came on his face. "Twily how much of that did you hear?" he sheepishly asked me. I rolled my eyes. "Only... all of it." i said. "Thank you for being the over protective big brother. I know you wanted to pull that act ever since i was born. But I can make and handle my own decisions I am a big girl and a princess now. I can take care of myself." i said confidently. he sighed "i know." I gave a slight nod in satisfaction. I trotted off to my room.

* * *

I got in and closed the door. i took a quick shower and brushed out my mane. i heard a knock at the door. i got up and opened it only to find Flash staring at me with a single rose in his wing. "So I had a great time today twilight and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime like tomorrow for dinner?" he stammered. he had a bright blush on his pale orange cheeks. "i would love that thank you." I said. he gave me the single crystal rose. I blushed. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. then closed the door. I leaned back up against the door and sighed with happiness.

Today was an Amazing day.

I put the single rose in a vase and climbed into bed.


	2. The date the dinner and the Surprise?

I smiled it has been 1 year since I had my first date with flash and today is our 1 year anniversary. cadence's pregnancy is showing She looks like an inflated balloon.

Flash is coming to visit pony ville for the first time and he is bringing his parents and siblings with him. While my parents and Cadence and Shining Armour are coming down to visit as well. I pace around the wooden floors of the library dusting everything and scrubbing everything in sight. Soon the library was so clean not a speck of dust could be found anywhere.

A Large table with 18 seats with the plates forks napkins everything was perfect. "Spike come down here! Spiike!" I yelled for the dragon.

Spike ran down the stairs and he tripped and fell the rest of the way down. I caught him with my magic before he could hit the floor. He let out a sigh. "Thanks Twilight." he said.

I was in a sparkling black dress that went down to my knees had my hair done up a elegant braid bun with a onyx necklace and my crown and element of harmony that sat gracefully on top of my head. I even put a little mascara and black eyeshadow on just for the occasion.

I tied the bejeweled bow tie that rarity gave spike on his neck. Owlisoius even had his on too. "We look perfect for the occasion! is the food ready spike?" i asked the small dragon. He nodded.

A knock on the door sounded. "Ahh its them aren't they an hour early?!" I shrieked. I ran to the door and opened it. It was rarity and Fluttershy. I let out a relieved sigh."ok its just you two." I said happily.

rarity and fluttershy both walked in the library. "Wow Twilight you really have out done yourself darling." rarity said.

Rarity was in a light blue dress with gold trimming with her hair done up beautifully and her gold shoes. Fluttershy was in a light pink dress with green trimming and her hair the same as always except she was wearing a butterfly necklace and a matching broach.

'Pick your seats girls." I said. Another knock sounded at the door. I opened it to reveal Flash and His family as well as the rest of my friends. I welcomed them in and said "Welcome to my humble home please choose a seat where ever at the table." I gave Flash a kiss on the cheek.

"Now we are just waiting for My parents and Shining and Cadence. Right as i said that a knock sounded at the door. sHining a preganat Cadence and my parents were at the door. "mom dad Cadence shining!" I said as I hugged them all.

"we are now all here so lets eat!" i declared. we all sat down and with my magic i brought all the food out. there was a variaty of apple stuff hay ,oats, dasiy and tulip sandwiches sparkling cider crystal berry nectar and so on.

"Mom dad this is Flash Sentry's family Platnium sentry, sparkling Sky And their children dawning sky, Bold Sentry and their twins Silver Sentry and Crystal Sky. Everypony this is My Father Nightlight and My mother Twilight Velvet and we all know Prince and Captain of the Equestrian guard Shining Armor my brother and The Princess of love Cadence as well as my sister-in-law." I said pointing to each one of the ponies. I smiled. There was an akward silence. I shuffled my hooves. "How is the food everypony?" I asked. Mumbles of good and great went around the table.

* * *

Cadence sat up and held her stomach. "Cadence you look sick wanna use the bath room?" I asked her noticing she looked green in the face. She nodded.

I pick her up in my magic and levitated her to the bathroom. "Well be right back if you will excuse us." I said. everypony had a look of shock on their faces. Some jaw even dropped. Not alot of unicorns could levitate a pony it would take a great deal of magic.

I rushed cadence to the bathroom upstairs. I closed the door and locked it. I quickly tied cadence's mane up in a ponytail and lifted up the toilet seat. The food from the table in now in the toilet.

Cadence twitched and she stopped puking. She put her hoofs on her stomach and started moaning in pain. "cadence how far along are you?" i asked the mare. "today would be the second week in the eleventh month." She gasped out. I widened my eyes in shock. i levitated her with me magic. i ran downstairs.

* * *

Everypony Stared at me and the moaning Cadence in my magic. "Quick we need to get her to the ponyville general hospital stat!" I shouted. Every Pony's jaws dropped . The jumped up and We all ran to Pony Ville general.

We stepped more like ran inside the hospital. "NURSE REDHEART DOCTOR HOOVES! WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!" I shouted. Two ponies ran over to us and saw princess cadence in my magic.

Doctor Hooves took her and put her in a hospital room with Shining Armour close behind the two ponies. The ponies all looked worried. "I am sure she will be fine. " I said to everypony. "Spike take a letter please." he quickly got out a quill and parchment.

_Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna,_

_I would like to inform you that Princess Cadence is in Labor and That you should get down here ASAP. _

_From ,_

_ Princess Twilight Sparkle._

Spike sent off the letter in a flash. A big light appeared in the middle of the waiting room. Princess Celestia and Luna stood in the center. The Sentry's and Sparkles stood there with their jaws open.

"Twilight we got you letter is Cadence all right? how long has been in there?" Celestia asked worried for her daughter. "She has been in there for a few minutes i really don't know princess we will just have to wait and see." I said

we all took the seats in the waiting room hoping Cadence will be alright.

I sat next to Flash. He had a worried look on his face then brightened up a bit. He cleared his throat. "May I have everypony's attention please." flash started. Every pony's gaze was on him confused and/or concerned.

"Twilight sparkle you make me so happy when i am around you and I cherish every single second i am with you. I have known you for about You are my light my one and only love. So one questin dawns on me when i say this." he paused and pulled out a big velvet box. He opened it to reveal a large amythest neclace with a 14 karrot gold chain. "twilight sparkle will you marry me?" He asked longing and happiness in his voice. His eyes sparkled.

My jaw dropped open tears were in my eyes. I hugged him "Yes! yes yes yhse syes yse syes yes yes yessss!" I yelled. He put the necklace around my neck. Everypony in the room was cheering and stomping their hooves. I kissed him fully on the lips. "I love you Flash. I whispered. "I love you too."

* * *

12 hours later...

Everypony was snoring silently the walls making it echo throughout the hospital. I just layed there on Flash's lap waiting for something to happen. The doctor opened the door. I looked at him. Every pony was still sleeping It was 4 in the morning after all.

Dotctor whooves saw i was the only one up and smiled. he beckoned me with a hoof. I gently got up and followed the doctor down the hall. He held a door open for me and i walked through. In the hospital bed lay Princess Cadence Tired worn out and exhausted but had a huge smile on her face. "twilight come her and see your new nieces." cadence whispered. Her eyes sparkled.

I walked over to Cadence and in her hooves were two little fillies. One had a white coat with a purple and crystal blue streaked mane with purple eyes and was a unicorn. The other had a pink coat a little darker than Cadence's a pale purple and pale yellow mane and tail with crystal blue eyes. They were both unicorns.

"Aww cute my little unicorn nieces! what are their names?" I cooed. "Princess Skyla and Princess Crystal Heart. Unicorns? no. Only one of them is. Skyla is an Alicorn." Cadence said smiling at her newborn daughters.

"hey cadence guess what Flash proposed see?" i showed her my neckalace. Cadence smiled. "I am so happy for you twi! Want to hold one of your nieces?" cadence whispered.

She handed me Princess Crystal Heart. She opened her tiny eyes. They were the color of the gem that Flash gave her. I smiled. I handed her back to Cadence.

"Where is Shining? " I asked. She rolled her eyes and snorted. "He passed out while i was giving birth three hours ago." she laughed.

I am going to get the others who do you want to come in to see you and the girls now?" I asked. She thought for a moment. "It doesn't matter but only 4 at a time and warn Pinkie that she has to be very quiet." Cadence whispered.

I nodded and headed out of the room. I walked back to the waiting room. It was now 4:15. I walked over to celestia and Luna. I gently shook Luna. "Princess Luna wake up I want you to see your grand nieces." I whispered in her ear. Luna gently stirred as did Celestia. I walked over to my parents i gently woke them up. Once they were up I beckoned my hoof for them to follow me.

3 more visits later...

Every pony was in the waiting room it was 6;30 in the morning and everypony started to leave. "Hey girls I am going to the crystal empire for a week or so wanna come with. I am going to spend time with my new nieces and I want to set wedding plans. Rarity the dress? Apple jack the catering? Fluttershy with her songbird chorus ? rainbow dash with a sonic Rainboom?" I finished. They all squealed.

* * *

I boarded the train that let to the crystal empire with the girls following behind me. We sat down and started talking.

I was holding Princess Skyla in my arms while Cadence was Holding Princess Crystal Heart next to me. "Aww Twi y'all look so cute holding yer niece." Applejack cooed. "Two new princesses for the crystal empire what a delight Cadence!" rarity said with a smile.

Cadence smiled at one of her daughters. "One of these days you might have foals of your own Twilight." Cadence said I stooped cold and blushed. "Well I I " i stammered before the horn blew and the train stopped. I handed Skyla back to Cadence and Darted off the Train.

I looked back and sighed. I bumped into something hard and fell backwards. I looked up to see flash my fiancé. I blushed. "we really need to stop bumping into each other like this Flash." I said. "hey that's my line Twilight!" He whined. I laughed. "So want to for a walk my lovely princess?" He asked. I giggled like a school filly. "Why of course my knight in shining armour!" I cooed. I nuzzled him and he nuzzled back. I lifted my head of in realization in what i had just said. "Well that last sentence couldn't have gotten any weirder." i said. We both shared a laugh.

* * *

We walked of and to the local park. We walked side by side our flanks touching. A pinch on my flank got my attention. "Ow!" i exclaimed. We whipped around to be looking at a beautiful golden unicorn. Flash Sentry rolled his eyes.

The mare gave a flirtatious smile. "Hi Flashy I missed you!" the mare cooed. She pushed me away and wrapped herself around him. "Ugh Golden Glimmer what do you want? It would be nice if you could untangle yourself from me and LET GO!" he said. The golden mare unwrapped herself from my fiancé.

"You are golden Glimmer? My Flash has told me much about you." I said. She whipped around to face me. "Your Flash? He is mine and he will always be mine." She said in a high-pitched voice. "Who are you anyway?" she sneered.

Flash stepped in between us and stood by my side. "This is my princess and she is my love." Flash said and she nuzzled me. Golden Glimmer gave a look of disbelief. "What kind of pet name is that? Princess?I bet you are nothing. I grew up in canterlot attended the Gala every year and are very close with every prince or princess in equestria. You are just worthless. He is my flash! Never is or will be yours." she boasted.

My friends came up behind me. I turned around and gave them appreciated looks. They all looked mad. "What he means by Princess is that she is a real princess. Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I grew up as princess Celestia's magical protejy in canterlot for over 5 years. My Brother is Captain and Prince Shining Armor and my sister-in-law is Princess Cadence not to mention her two new foals my nieces. Flash is mine he is my fiancé. See?" i said and showed her my engagement necklace. Golden Glimmer looked mad that she had been showed up.

"What that is preposterous! He should be mine! And what proof do you have that you are of royalty and that you are Shining Armour and Cadence's sister!" She exclaimed. I looked at her. "Why don't you come to the castle and she can prove it to you. Celestia and Luna are there as well. If that isn't enough proof for you than i don't know what is darling" Rarity suggested. i nodded. "Hmph! fine I will go along with your idea but no touch the flashy!" She said.

I put my hoof around flash's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Golden glimmer simmered in rage. We walked towards the castle. The castle guards opened the door for us. I walked to the throne room where i know everypony would be gathered. "Hello everypony!" i greeted cheerfully. Cadence was sitting on the throne with Skyla in her arms while Shining had Crystal. "Everypony this is golden glimmer." I introduced.

"Why is she here twily? does she need something?" Shining asked. Before i could say anything golden glimmer said. "Answers you highnesses i want answers. I want to know if she is your sister your old student and why is she engaged to my flashy!" she growled. The princesses and shining all looked shocked. "Cadence honey go put Crystal and Skyla to bed please." Shining said to the pink alicorn.

"Yes golden glimmer its all true. Twilight Sparkle is a Princess my sisters old student Shining Armors younger sister and holder of the sixth element of harmony: Magic. Not to mention she has saved all of equestria 3 times and helped restore the crystal empire. She is engaged to Flash SEntry." Luna said.

Golden Glimmer's jaw gaped and she stomped out of the castle seething in fury.

"What was that about Twilight?" Shining asked me. I shrugged. "she is Flash's ex mare friend and she got jealous i guess.." i said.

Now about those wedding plans...


End file.
